


Catastrophic Radiation Leak

by DavidB1000



Series: Catastrophic Failure Universe [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, F/F, Happy, Kalex!, Kara and Alex are together Forever now, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A Direct Sequel to my last story in this series! Kara gives Alex a new suit, and proposes Marriage to her. They then spread the good news!





	Catastrophic Radiation Leak

“Kara, you said you had a surprise for me?” Alex asked as she walked into Kara's apartment. She had yet to fully move in with Kara, but she was there all the time.

Kara grinned. “Yes!” She rushed back into her bedroom and came out a moment later holding a suit like hers with an A instead of an S inside the Superman logo outline.  
Alex blinked. Kara smiled. “I made this for you! I wanted this to be your costume! I know A for Alex is a little on the nose, but Alex, I love you, and I gave you my powers. I want to be with you forever.” 

Alex blushed slightly and smiled. “Kara. Thank you. I love it. Even if it's a little on the nose.” 

Kara grinned and handed the costume over to Alex.  
Alex took a deep breath and spun around in circles, changing into the costume.  
She looked down and spoke. “I can get used to this.” 

Kara smiled and kissed Alex. “I'm glad!”  
“So, what kind of crazy things do you have planned for today, Kara?” Alex asked.  
“Nothing too wild. We'll just see where the day takes us.” Kara spoke.  
Alex grinned. “That's fine!” 

&^&

Alex looked down at her suit as she walked in off the balcony at the DEO.  
Winn looked up and grinned. “That's a great suit.”

“It's growing on me, and Kara made it herself.” Alex smiled.

Winn nodded. “I know I helped her with most of her suits, but that was because she never liked showing off her intelligence or you know, that whole Super-Weaving power.” He grinned.

Alex chuckled. “Yeah.” 

&^&

Kara looked up as Alex landed on the balcony, small as it was, on Kara's apartment.  
She walked over to Kara and kissed her. “Hey, honey.” Alex smiled.

“I'm glad you like the suit.” Kara spoke happily.

“I do. It is still going to take awhile to get used to, but I do love it.” Alex grinned.  
“Thank you. So, uh, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now.” Kara spoke, nervous.

“You can ask me anything. Even where the bodies are buried.” Alex grinned.  
Kara grinned. She took a deep breath and got down on one knee. She produced a small box in a blur of motion. She opened it, revealing a brilliant shining diamond set into a ring. “Alex Danvers, will you marry me?”

Alex's eyes widened. “YES! Oh, Kara!” 

She kissed Kara several times in a row while Kara chuckled. “Let me put the ring on.” Kara spoke after a moment.

She placed the ring on Alex's right hand, and Alex smiled. “Oh, Kara, it's beautiful.”  
“It's made from a White Dwarf star.” Kara grinned.

“That would explain why it's about as bright as the sun.” Alex smirked.

“They have so much density and they do produce blinding radiance.” Kara grinned. “It's only about 50,000 tons.” Kara smiled. “But you're worth it.” 

“Boy, better not ever remove the ring from my hand.” Alex grinned. “Don't want to blow up the building!”  
“I put it in an anti-gravity holder. Don't worry.” Kara smiled. “I love you, Alex Danvers, and I want to marry you and be with you forever.”  
“Oh, Kara.” Alex smiled. “I love you so much too.”

“So, now we go and spread the good news.” Kara smiled.  
“Not yet. First, you and I are going to have some fun!” Alex grinned and dragged Kara towards the bedroom.  
“I like how you think!” Kara chuckled.

&^&

“I love you.” Alex smiled as she woke up in bed next to Kara.

Kara grinned. “I love you too, Alex.”  
“So, who do we tell first?” Alex asked, looking down at the very bright diamond ring.  
“I think everyone here needs to know. Obviously. Then, Barry, Oliver, and friends.” Kara grinned.

“I think that works well, too.” Alex smiled.

“So, let's go say hi to Lena!” Kara smiled.  
“Sure. But not this early, she's probably still asleep.” Alex grinned.  
Kara looked at the clock and blinked. “Oh, yeah, it's only 6:30 AM.”

They kissed again. 

&^&

Several hours later...

Lena looked up as Alex and Kara landed on her balcony at L-Corp. “Hello you two!”

Alex raised up her hand and Lena blinked. “Wow. That's bright.”  
Kara grinned. “Yes! But you know what it means! We're getting married!”

Lena smiled. “Congratulations, you two!”  
“Thank you!” Alex spoke. “I am so happy.”  
Kara nodded. “I'm very happy myself!” 

“So, we wanted you to be the first to know.” Kara smiled.  
“That's very nice of you.” Lena spoke.

“Well, we're going to tell others now!” Alex spoke.

&^&

Barry Allen looked up as the portal opened in the middle of the room. Kara and Alex came wandering out. He relaxed.  
Cisco took a deep breath. “Okay. That was a little worrying.” 

Kara grinned. “I just wanted to tell you the good news! We're getting married!”  
Alex held up the ring and Barry blinked. “That's very hard to look at.” 

Alex chuckled. “It's formed from a white dwarf star.”  
“Wow.” Caitlin spoke. “That would make the ring extremely heavy.” 

“It weighs 50,000 tons.” Alex nodded.  
“Don't punch people with that.” Cisco grinned.  
“Yeah, that would be bad.” Barry grinned.

“Really bad.” Alex grinned. “But yeah. I've got Kara's powers now, so we don't have to worry about too much.”

“That's a good gift!” Cisco nodded.

“Yep! And all we had to go to was a planet that had a mostly Methane atmosphere orbiting a Blue Sun to give Alex my powers!” Kara grinned.

Alex nodded. “Yes, planet of Garden City, Kansas.” 

Cisco smiled. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“I'm not going that planet!” Caitlin laughed.

Barry grinned. “That's a wild way to do it.”

“Yep!” Kara grinned. “I love her though, and I want to spend every moment with her that I can.” 

“I totally understand that.” Barry spoke.  
Alex nodded. “She's good for me.” She hugged Kara.

“Alex is a great person.” Kara smiled.  
Alex grinned. “And I won't have to worry about liver failure from all my hard drinking days catching up.”

“Haha.” Kara laughed.  
“I can't even get drunk reliably myself.” Barry nodded.

Kara grinned. “I'm inviting all of you to the wedding. It's only fair.”

Caitlin smiled. “Thank you.”  
“And hey, Nazis won't attack our wedding!” Alex smirked.  
“I hope not, because once was enough.” Barry nodded.

“Quit hitting yourself, Kara.” Alex grinned.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Kara groaned.  
Caitlin grinned. “You two are great together.”

“I like to think so!” Kara nodded. “How about you, Caitlin? Anyone special in your life?”

Caitlin blushed slightly. “Somewhat.”  
Cisco nodded. “Caitlin's always kept her personal life to herself.”

“I can understand that.” Alex nodded.  
Barry spoke. “So, have you set a date yet?”  
“No.” Kara chuckled weakly.

“How about an Autumn wedding?” Caitlin smiled.  
“That's a good idea!” Kara grinned. “Okay. I even know where to go to have the wedding.”  
Alex smirked. “Kara, no, we are not having a wedding in the 9th Circle of Hell.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “First off, Hell is not Dante's vision, and secondly, Hell is a personal place.”

Cisco frowned. “Don't get married in Hell, that's just messed up.”  
Kara grinned. “Alex is making fun of the time Superman took over the throne of Hell in a dream and it still counted.”

“What?” Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin spoke all at the same time.

Kara groaned. “It's a complicated story. Look, I'd love to have a wedding in the sun, but it's hard to get guests there.” 

Caitlin chuckled. “You're not wrong. I'd be the only one who could stand the heat.”  
“And the gravity?” Cisco smirked.  
“I can literally lift 10 tons, Cisco, believe me, I'll be fine when I weigh 10 tons.” Caitlin grinned.

“Whoa.” Cisco blinked. “I did not know that.”  
“You never asked. Killer Frost gives me Super Strength.” Caitlin grinned.

Kara smiled. “That's pretty neat.”

&^&

A short time later, Alex walked into Caitlin's lab and spoke. “I can tell you're struggling with being honest to your friends about yourself. I know all about that.”  
Caitlin looked up. “It's a little complicated. The woman I love, she's a bad person who's trying to be good, and I'm worried about revealing her to the group, because they don't know her like I do, and they don't realize she's not evil anymore.” 

Alex smiled. “I can understand your hesitation, I really can. Just don't worry about it, your friends will accept this part of you. Believe me. Plus, you can freeze them if they bother you.” 

Caitlin smiled. “You're not 100% wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it! I am a little slow on the updates to this series, but I think you'll like them when they are done.  
> And yeah, Caitlin is talking about Amunet Black. There was something there between the two. And Caitlin doesn't like to talk about her personal life much.


End file.
